A week in Suna
by Major Stranger
Summary: After his sensei's death, Shikamaru decide to not wait anymore and tell her how he fell about her. Shika/Temari Used to be named Aftermath but change since the name didn't fit
1. Chapter 1

Summarys : Asuma is gone. No one knew he had a relationship with kurenai. Shikamaru don't want this to happen to him. ShikaTema.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

He is some fact: This is a fanfiction about a couple. It is going to be a lot fluffy. No violence in it (that's mean no fighting like we are use to in Naruto)

Anyways have fun and **REVIEW!!!**

* * *

**Aftermath**

Chapter 1: Not the same mistake

Shikamaru threw his cigarette aways. He always hates smoking. It was a bad habit he took after Asuma's death, three weeks ago. He had stopped after he caught Hidan in his trap. He killed his sensei. He had always been like a big brother to him. Someone to look up to. He wasn't perfect. In fact he had a lot of default. He smoked, he had been too stubborn to not reconcile with his father until it was too late and never show everyone how much he loved Kurenai. Sure his student and many Jonin had doubt about their kind of relationship but he never said it to anyone. He finally admits it when he was dying to Shikamaru. 'Take_ care of my kid' _He said to shikamaru as his last word. He would not make the same mistake. To honor his sensei's memory he had not to. They were some things he would never do. Like becoming Hokage. He didn't have the motivation to do it and never will. But _this_ he could do it.

He stood up and rush to the Hokage's Tower. _He need to see her. Tell her how he was feeling for her._ They were good friend. Each time she was visiting they were always together. He would normally get bored after a while with the same person but not her. Like Choji and Asuma, she was different. He was always feeling warm when she arrives and had the throat sore when she was leaving. He climbed the stair, open the door, ask shizune if Tsunade was here, didn't wait for an answer and knock at the door.

"I'm occupied here. Come back later Shikamaru."

She was the best medic-nin to ever live. She could recognize someone she knew just by sensing their chakra. "It won't take long Tsunade-sama"

"Okay. Enter but be brief. I got a lot of paper to do."

"Send me to Suna."

"What? Why?"

"I can't explain it to you. I am off assignment for another week so send me to suna or I will go without your consent."

She knew shikamaru was lazy and sometime defiant about going on mission but this time he want to go instead of staying here. "What could you possibly have to do in Sunagakure to risking being considered missin-nin? Are you emotionally recovered? It as only been three weeks. You were really close to him."

"Please send me to suna. If you have an assignment that need to be done on the way there I will do it but _please..." _He was on his knee "I'm beggin you send me there."

"Okay, I was supposed to send to the kazekage a report about the Akatsuki you, your team and Kakashi's team killed tomorrow but here it is." She opens her desk, took a file and hand him over to him. "I give you ten days. Three for going, three for coming home and I'm generous here. If you think doing this will help you get back on your feet then you have my permission. But I need you here."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama, I won't disappoint you. If everything goes as planned I will be in better shape than ever." With these word Shikamaru exited the office and went stray for his home, packing his thing for his long trip.

'_What was he talking about? It's true he's a genius but he seems incoherent. He had never bothered to come in her office by his own will to request for a mission. Even more. A mission to Suna? What was he searching there?'_

* * *

Normally, a Konoha-Suna trip was taking 3 days straight. It could be done by not sleeping in 1 and a half days but no one except fool or mission-nin on the run would have a 36 hours rush. Shikamaru did it in 2 days. He had to stop every 12 hours a bit to rest and eat.

When he arrived at the gate of Suna, two chunin stopped him. They were on defensive position, ready to draw a kunai.

"Say your name and reason of the visit, leaf shinobi."

"Nara Shikamaru. I am here to deliver this document. It is highly classified and concerns only the Hokage and the Kazekage."

"Nara right? We heard about you. You killed that Akatsuki right? How did you do? Even Kazekage-sama, Temari-sensei and Kankuro-sensei couldn't fight one and you single-handly kill one of them. An immortal one if what I heard is right."

Those thought came clouding his mind again. "He killed my sensei. I couldn't let this goes unpunished. Am I allowed to pass?"

"Yes! Of course! Just sign these and you will be allowed inside. How long will you stay? I'm sure the kid at the academy would love if you could tell them how you better an immortal S-rank missin-nin. You deserved a legendary name! Like Konoha's White fang or the Yellow flash!"

He never wanted to become legendary. He just want to be a average shinobi with an average life and an average wife. Now he was a legendary shinobi who was in love with a nothing but average woman. "He will stay here for 6 days. I have some things to do here. Nothing concerning the security of this village of course."

"Okay, well enjoy your stay, konoha's legendary genius!"

'_Damn now I have a nickname!'_

* * *

He walks to the Kazekage tower. It wasn't the first time he was in Suna. He had been a proctor for the chunin exam two years ago here and still remembers the place. He saw the tower, open the front door and went straight for the secretary's desk.

"Good Evening sir, how can I help you?"

"I am here under the Hokage authority to give a confidential document to the Kazekage. I can't give it to anyone else."

"I'm sorry sir, but the Kazekage just left for his home."

"Where does he live?" He lean closer to the secretary and whisper "Those document concern the Akatsuki. They are high priority."

She gave him a concerning look and gave him a piece of paper with the address.

* * *

Shikamaru knocked at the door. '_Please make it be her to answer the door. Please her.' _The door opened and Shikamaru saw a guy with red hair taller than Gaara opening the door. He almost didn't recognize Kankuro without his suit and facepaint.

"Shikamaru? what are you doing here? Haven't seen you for a while."

"Good to see you to Kankuro. For a second I thought it was the wrong house. I never saw you without facepaint!"

"I only put it when I work. I clean it when I come home. Please come in. We heard echoes of you fight with that Akatsuki. Sorry about your sensei. He was a great guy."

"Thank you. Yes he was. He was almost the only one who could make me do something and be less lazy. That's why I couldn't let his death goes for nothing."

"I understand how you fell. What I don't understand is how you did it! I mean, we all know you're some kind of genius but wow! Killing alone an Akatsuki! That's something. You earn my respect man!" After second of silence, the puppet master said: "So why are you here?"

"I must give to gaara report on the Akatsuki. It has everything we got on them for now including how I beat Hidan, How Naruto and kakashi killed Kazuku and other stuff like Sasori, Deidara, Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, people in connection with Akatsuki and possible member of the organisation."

"I'm looking forward to see that with Gaara and Temari. They were astounded to her that you could do that. You truly deserved to become a Jonin. Make yourself at home. I will go get Gaara."

Minute later, Kankuro came down with Gaara. Shikamaru bow before him but got stopped by Gaara.

"You don't need to Shikamaru. If there is someone here that deserved to be bow before is you Shikamaru. Dealing with a S-rank by yourself truly deserve it. Please just call me Gaara when we are alone or with my siblings."

"Yes kaze... Gaara. Here is the file concerning them. If you have any question about it I will be honoured to answer you my best."

"Thank you Shikamaru." Gaara pause "have you already rent a room at the hotel?"

"No. This file was to be delivered as soon as possible. I couldn't stop to rent a room."

"No need to. You will stay in our guest room for the duration of your stay. I won't take no as an answer."

"Well... then I say yes. I guess?" Shikamaru just thought about Temari. "So where is ..."

The door suddenly open. A four pigtailed blond kunoichi stood there.

"You have no idea how much trouble that was! I hate so much escorting merchant! They are always bragging about one thing or the other and..." She just saw Shikamaru there with her brothers. She run for him and embrace him. "Shikamaru! I missed you so much! Sorry about Asuma. I heard you avenge him?" Suddenly realising she was still hugging him she end their embrace. They both could have seen they were blushing if they weren't that embarrassed by what happened. After second of awkward silence, Kankuro broke it.

"Well...*cought*...That's interesting."

"Who have you been Temari?" Shikamaru could look at her right now. Neither could Temari.

"Not so bad." She wanted to return the question but she remembered what happened three weeks ago. "What are you doing here?"

"Deliver some document to Gaara from Tsunade-sama."

"How long do you stay here?" _'Still not looking at each other'_.

"five or six day. She left me ten days and I left konoha two days ago so depending who long I take to return home."

"He will stay here during his visit. If it's okay for you."

"Yeah! Why wouldn't it be okay for me?"

"Then it is decided. Kankuro, would you kindly show Shikamaru the guest room?" Kankuro and Shikamaru then went upstairs

"Dinner shall be ready in half an hour's" Temari said before they could be out of reach.

* * *

Kankuro showed Shikamaru the guest room with a huge grin on his face. "So Deerboy?" It was a pun because Shika was meaning deer. "How long do you have a crush on my sister?"

Shikamaru's face went all red. "Don't know what you're talking about. Temari is just my friend." _'Yeah a friend I would love to kiss!'_

"Yeah so anyways. You're a good guy so I'm going to give you advice. Don't go that way. You won't survive it. I have a lot of respect for you and that's why I'm telling you that. You are not good enough for her. No one will ever be. That girl had more than a hundred pretenders and no one was good enough for her. She even refuses the son of the Wind Daimyo! Give up before it's too late."

"If you say so." In fact he wouldn't give up. He had decided to not tell her tonight but he was going to before he left. '_That's a promise!_' He thought to Himself.

He began unpacking his stuff and putting them in a drawer. When he went down diner was almost ready. Shikamaru sat in front of Temari and across Kankuro. He then took a first bite. It was delicious. He couldn't believe that Temari was so good at almost everything. "It's delicious Temari! Who can you be so good at fighting and still make awesome food? You are truly an incredible woman."

Those last words got out without him noticing it before it was too late. He looked at her, hoping she wasn't going to kick his ass for some troublesome reason but all she did was covering her nose and cheek and said: "Thank you. That's sweet of you." He could have believed it was Hinata who said that with her natural shy voice. But not Temari. She had always been straight forward with anything and speaking proudly. '_Almost like my mother_' He thought

* * *

That's all folk! (hope this expression isn't copyrighted!)

I might or might not continue it (depend on the **review**)

For those you where reading my other fiction: I decide to throw it aways because It wasn't going anywhere. It was just bad. I didn't feel it deserved to stay on this site.

You can stop reading now...

I mean it stop!

Ok if you read it this far you deserved to have a sneek peak of the next chapter!

...Kidding!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two is up! For everyone who read my story thank you. If you have any commentary pleases review. I know reviewing is a pain in the ass but it make the author (even if I don't consider myself one) feel like his work isn't piece of crap and some people care about it. If you think some things aren't supposed to be like that please just saying it in your review and I will make sure to change it.

Have a good reading!

* * *

**Aftermath**

Chapter 2: Day One

* * *

After the incident, the dinner went without anything more awkward. Kankuro hadn't stopped giggling for all dinner. After dinner Gaara went in his office to read the Akatsuki document Shikamaru had give him. Kankuro, Temari and Shikamaru sat in the living room. The puppet master was working on a new puppet since Karasu and Kuroari had been destroyed by Sasori. Temari was cleaning her fan tainted by a little drop of blood. None of them were speaking. It was Kankuro who break the silence.

"Who did you beat to death this time sis? I hope not you client."

"I thought of it but this time I controlled myself. It was half a dozen of Ronnin. Easily defeated them. Thank to those fool my fan was covered in blood. It cleaned most of it but this one doesn't seem to fade away."

"What type of fabric is it?" Shikamaru hadn't speak a lot since what happened during the dinner."

"It's made of bamboo paper."

"Try using rice oil mix with water. My mom uses it when I dropped tea on the clan's hidden scroll when I was a kid. It should clean it. Use a brush to lightly wipe it "

Temari went to the kitchen and came back with a cup and a brush. She apply it on her fan and wipe it. All blood had been wipe off. "Thank you Shika-kun! I don't know want would happen if I could clean it. This fan is my most valuable possession." She gave him a hug.

"Jeez get a room you two. You aren't alone here!"

Suddenly realising it, Temari push off shikamaru. "Well, it's getting late. I go to sleep I you don't mind

Suddenly feeling tiredness, Shikamaru yawn. "Me too, I had a long day."

They climbed the stair together and enter their respective room.

"Good night Temari." Shikamaru whisper to himself.

"Good night Shika-kun." Temari said, whispering too.

* * *

_Around 5:30 am._

Shikamaru couldn't sleep. The sunrise had happen almost an hour ago. The temperature, cold at night, was rising. He finally got up to get a glass of water in the kitchen. He descends the stair and went straight to the kitchen. He had forgotten he was still only wearing boxer. He then saw her. She was wearing a violet nightgown that stop midthing. He looks at her legs. Muscular yet femine leg not too pale nor too tan. '_Just perfect'._ She was back of him. His eye looks up a bit to her butt, her waist and her back. He tried his best not to think of her in a sexual way since he was only wearing boxer. "Morning". He said.

She almost had a heart attack when she heard him. She turns around to see a handsome half-naked man in her kitchen. He looks different without his shirt. His pect and abs grew bigger and sexier than ever. Trying to calm herself to not leap on him and make out on the floor. She gave him an angry look. "You could have at least but a shirt on." '_Please don't go upstairs put one!'_

"Didn't know someone was awake. If you want it can go get a shirt."

"It's alright now I've seen everything. Care to help me with the breakfast? Kankuro and Gaara usually wake up at 6:30. You know how to cook bacon and eggs?"

"Of course. Give me a minute so I can get a shirt. You wouldn't want your brothers to have weird ideas seeing me and you almost naked."

Shikamaru went upstairs, took his shirt and came down. Temari was already preparing pancake.

'_Damn!' _If they would have saw you shirtless i'm sure Kankuro would've gone telling everyone in the village and Gaara would kill you with his sand."

"Is he really that protective?"

"They both are. I never had a boyfriend because of them. Gaara tend to be more direct when Kankuro use finesse. He tell them I would kill them if someone would ever break up with me or other stuff like that."

'_You sneaky puppet bastard!'_ "Sorry to hear that. I'm lucky not to have that kind of sibling."

Temari's heart stopped. 'Does he have a girlfriend?' "Didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"I don't. I wait for the good one."

"Did you find her?" Temari slightly approach Shikamaru.

"Maybe." He approaches her.

"Do I know her?" They were half a meter away from each other.

"Maybe." He could fell her breath in her face.

Their face came closer and closer until...

"It smell good!" Kankuro was coming down the stairs. They both separate before he could see them. When he arrived in the kitchen, he was suprise to see Shikamaru there. "Since when are you waking up so early Shikamaru? I always thought you were the kind of lazy guy who sleeps till noon."

"I normally did. But with this heat I wasn't able to sleep."

"We are kind of used to this heat but I must admit in konoha the temperature is more merciful." Gaara just had arrived. "Don't you think you could have worn something more appropriate in front of our guest Temari?"

Her nightgown was tight-fit and didn't leave much to imagination.

"It's alright Gaara, don't change your habit for me." He actually enjoyed seeing her with this kind of clothing.

Kankuro was going to reply with pun but got stopped by Temari giving him his breakfast.

They all eat in silence until Gaara asked Shikamaru what he was going to do today.

"I was planning on visiting the village. It has been a while since my last visit."

"I can't allow you to wander inside the village without a guide. It is the same rules in konoha. Am I right?"

"Yes. So who are you going to assign me?"

"I will do it Gaara, if you want. I have a day off so I won't have to cancel any assignment."

"Then you are on the job Temari." Both Temari and Shikamaru mentally jumped of joy.

* * *

Shikamaru constantly thought of a way to tell her how he felt. She was a pround woman and a strong kunoichi. He couldn't just tell her '_I love you'. _If he did, she would have been in position of power. She would decide whether or not accept. '_I need to be tricky. Make her suffer enough to oblige her to accept. Only when he will see sign of it he would attack. A hunter chasing his prey.'_

After a tour of the village, Shikamaru and Temari sat in a park. Shikamaru sneezed. "How can you live with all that dust? There's almost no fresh air in here."

"Come on crybaby. Could you stop complaining? If you hate so much Suna why do you stay?"

"There are good thing here that deserve to stay here."

"Like what?" 'Please say me! Please say me!'

"Like you... and Gaara and Kankuro. You are all good friend." He didn't mean to say that but he couldn't tell her right now the reason of his visit.

Visibly disappointed by the answer, Temari stand up. "I'm tired of being here. Do you want to go somewhere else?"

Shikamaru then took her arm without warning. _'What are you doing? This isn't the plan!'_ A little voice said in his head.

"What are you..." Shikamaru suddenly kiss Temari. She fought it a bit but after a second she stopped and only enjoyed it. When he finally released both of their face were all red.

"I wanted to do this for almost two years. I couldn't wait any longer. I'm so sorry Temari. "

She kissed him. "Don't be." And they kissed again.

* * *

If you liked it, please review.


End file.
